Swan Song Christmas
by AliceHeart247
Summary: Entry for A Very Phantom Christmas One-Shot Contest. One-Shot for Swan Song. Christine Surprises Erik with a bit of holiday spirit. Rated T for brief and mild suggestive content.


**A/N: Hello all! In case the summary was not clear, this is an entry for A Very Phantom Christmas One-Shot Contest. I thought it would be fun to write a Christmas one-shot, and this gave me the perfect excuse to do it.**

 **I would like to tell Child of Music and Dreams that this should make you happy as it is based in my world of Swan Song. For those who have not read it, don't worry, it shouldn't require too much previous knowledge of the story, but it will fit a little better if you have.**

 **Thank you all who have and will read/review this and I hope you enjoy. Happy holidays!**

Paris –December 24th, 1851

'There,' she said triumphantly, brushing a stray lock of curling hair back out of her face. 'It's finished.' She looked up and around the small living room. Judging by the light from the two windows, it was now night and the soft yellow glow of streetlamps crept in, mingling with the warmth of the fireplace and the hanging lamp on the ceiling. Gazing about one last time and checking the heat of the teapot on the coffee table, she ducked around the now moved couch –previously facing away from the windows and now having its back to the study door- she went in to fetch Erik.

He was hunched over his desk as was his poor habit, but she could tell by the cock of his head that he was not so absorbed in his work as to not hear her.

'Erik,' she beckoned sweetly.

'Yes, my dearest?' He asked over his shoulder, not breaking eye contact with his work. When silence persisted, he took the hint and turned round. His chin felt like it would hit the floor.

Christine stood, her hands clasped in front of her and her head slightly turned modestly. She looked wonderful as always, but today she was wearing a perfect ivory gown with rose beading around the collar and close-fitting waist. Her hair was partially done up, but a few of her unruly, deep chestnut coloured curls had escaped their holdings. She was even wearing the simple green necklace he had purchased for her a few months back on her birthday. His wife had never looked lovelier.

'Do I look all right?' She asked, uncertainty creeping into her wind chime voice as he stared at her in silence.

'No, my darling,' he said with his voice as smooth as milk while he approached her with a glint in his deep black-brown eyes. 'You look absolutely beautiful.' He told her, finally reaching her and snaking his arm about her slim waist.

Her dusty green eyes shimmered at the compliment as he leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. She felt his warm breath on her cheeks, making them even rosier. She placed a hand on his shallow cheek and heard him moan a bit into her mouth. Finally they broke apart, still smiling at each other adoringly.

'And what has my most treasured love been doing today?' He asked, just a hair's breadth away from her glowing cheek.

'I have a surprise for you.' She told him, snuggling under his chin. He shivered slightly when her eyelashes grazed his neck and her arms wound low about his thin waist. No matter how hard she tried, she could never get him to eat enough to cover his prominent ribs.

'My angel,' he murmured into her hair, burying his cheek into its lush curls. He adored the way it tickled his exposed skin. He adored her for never asking him to wear the mask. He simply adored her. She was his perfect match, even if he would never truly deserve her. Every day she spent with him was a gift. Not so long ago that gift was nearly cut short. He clung a little tighter to her, forcing the memory of those times away and into a happier light. He had almost lost her, he had wept over her when he thought he had, but by the grace of a God he now only half-believed in, she was here. She was his. And he would forever be hers.

Pulling back a little begrudgingly, she looked up into his eyes, knowing his mind had taken him elsewhere. She reached up and cupped his jaw, bringing his eyes back to the present.

'Come with me.' She told him, taking his hand and leading him towards the door connecting to the living room.

'Anywhere,' he promised in a hushed whisper, following his breath taking wife and letting his fingers feel the rings on her slender left hand. She had continued to wear her engagement ring, as well as the gold wedding band he had given her on their wedding day. He had it engraved with roses and swans. His own was simple, but he liked it that way. She was the one with all the beauty, after all.

Coming into the living room, he instantly checked the windows to make sure the lace blinds were down. He loved their home very much, but he did not wish any passer-by to look in and see his face. He did not wish to potentially endanger his darling Christine.

But soon his gaze wavered as it travelled about the room. Garland hung over both windows, holly dotting the centres and snowdrops dripping from the corners. The mantle to the right was done with a similar garland, only this one adorned with a bright poinsettia and holly flanking it. Candles were set upon the mantle, guttering in the gentle flow of air. He noticed with a bit of displeasure that the couch and two plush armchairs had been switched in positioning, meaning she had moved them by herself. He squeezed her hand a bit at this realisation. All thoughts of this evaporated, however, when he fully was able to see the centrepiece of the room.

Just between the windows stood a fluffy fir tree. It shone with ornaments made from the paper he had purchased at her request a few weeks back. She had folded them cleverly into animals and cubes with ribbon tying then to the tree branches like presents. A string held bits of berries and small glass twists made glittering icicles. Spotted on the branches of the trees were slender candles as yet unlit and a star sat at the very top. A few presents sat at the base of the tree, but he did not have the mind to be curious.

'I thought you would like to light the candles for me.' She explained, drawing his attentions back to the beauty which stood beside him. Once he glanced down at her, he could not look away. She was utterly perfect in her Christmas dress, her hair done up so nicely, and her hand placed so wonderfully in his. Her eyes shone with joy over her accomplishment, but he had honestly did not to look at it anymore. Why waste his time looking at presents when the greatest gift was right here at his very side.

'What do you think, Erik?' She asked, looking up at him with those eyes which nearly made him weep with love.

'My Christine,' was all he could get out before pulling her tightly into an embrace. This only lasted a moment before he claimed her sweetly rose pink lips once more. He felt her fingers weave into his thick black hair and sighed a bit when her body pressed against his.

When forced to release her for breath, he beamed down at her. 'There has never been a more perfect sight.' He told her, ready to burry himself in her hair again. He wanted to surround himself in her sweet scent and feel her soft skin.

'I'm glad you like it, my darling husband.' She smiled with just the slightest pull at the corner of her mouth. He wondered if she knew by now how that glimmer of devilishness engulfed his heart in flames. Pulling him farther into the room with that mischievous glint in her eye to guide him, she brought him down to the couch beside her.

It was then that he tore his eyes away from her face to note the tree again. Never in his life had he seen a tree in his home and he found it annoyingly distracting. He wanted nothing more than to gaze at his wife for all time.

'Nadir helped bring it in for me. He also assisted in moving the furniture.' The way she said this told him she knew he had been displeased by the idea of her doing it all alone. 'I brought the garlands from the shop and used what little decorations we had left. You would not believe how quickly it all sold.' She had related the hustle and bustle of working at a flower shop at Christmas time a few times before now, but he never tired of her voice.

He wondered then if the Daroga would be joining them the following day. If he knew his dearest wife –which he boldly believed he did by now- then the Persian would indeed be present, most likely at the most inopportune time as was his fashion.

Erik hummed noncommittally, looking the room over once more before finding a pleasant distraction in watching her hands as she poured them tea. He noticed now that there was a tray of small sandwiches and bits of fruit laid out on the coffee table. He could not help but smile at the simplicity of their Christmas Eve meal.

'I was so busy decorating that I didn't have time to make a proper dinner. I'm sorry-' She started to explain, not meeting his eye.

He silenced her by turning her head into a kiss. 'It's wonderful, dearest. I love you.' He murmured just on her lips.

She hummed happily as she smiled before turning back to making his tea just as he liked it. She could feel his soft smile as he watched her. Handing him his cup earned her another quick kiss.

They ate their dinner in calm silence before leaning back on the couch. Christine snuggled right into Erik's chest and curled her legs up to beside her as she and her husband admired the tree. Resting his head on hers, he place a kiss into her hair. She let the warmth of the room drift her eyes closed as she listened to Erik hum some piece of music he had been working on. She could have fallen asleep in his arms if it had not been for his child-like enthusiasm of lighting the candles on the tree. She had shaken her head subtly at his changeable excitement.

It was like watching a child as he lit the candles, searching them out to make sure he got every one, and adjusting a few to ensure they would not burn the tree. He would mutter something about it being a terrible fire hazard, but his eager grin remained. Even as he returned to sit beside her, he was grinning as she had never seen him grin before.

Looping his arm around her again, he weighed the chances of his sneaking her presents down in the night so she would be surprised come morning. He tried to determine if leaving his warm bed and forever cuddling wife was worth it. He finally decided it was, for he felt confident he could do it quietly and return to bed without waking her. It was not as though he was leaving forever. Besides, coming back into his cosy bed would feel especially lovely after braving the cold house.

Having made his plans, he settled down further into his beloved's embrace.

'Happy Noël, Erik, my love.' She said, rubbing his chest idly.

'Happy Noël, Christine, my darling.' He said, nuzzling into her hair.


End file.
